Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable tool useful for maintaining one or more receptacles or one or more power pins within a header therefor during transport of the same.
Description of the Prior Art
In usual practice a power header having one or more receptacles or one or more power pins therein is transported from manufacturer to customer with the receptacles or pins, as the case may be, loosely received within the header. As a consequence the customer is left with the labor intensive task of properly locating the receptacles or the pins prior to attachment of the same on the substrate which the header is to populate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,981 (Damon et al.) discloses a carrier system for receptacles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,770 (Bowley) discloses a detachable endpiece for an edge connector that overhangs the connector housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,528 (Asick et al.) discloses a connector with anchor clips.
In view of the foregoing it is believed advantageous to provide a disposable tool for locating the receptacle(s) or the pin(s) in a precise relationship with respect to the header while the header is transported. As a result misalignments of the receptacle(s) or pin(s) with respect to the header that impede the attachment thereof to the substrate are avoided.